


Food Porn

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saeki really enjoys strawberry season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff, really, despite the title.

**Food Porn**

Yuuta had a plate of strawberries and a method, and it was driving Saeki crazy.

First Yuuta inspected each berry, even though they'd already been rinsed and sorted and all of the bruised or not-quite-ripe ones were in the kitchen, dusted with sugar and doing what Saeki had been given to understand was called _macerating_, and only the berries that were specimens of juicy red perfection had made it onto Yuuta's plate.

Yuuta inspected each one anyway, holding it up with two fingers and a thumb. Maybe he was counting the seeds. Saeki didn't know. What he did know was that Yuuta hadn't rejected a berry yet.

Whenever the strawberry in question had passed whatever arcane test Yuuta had set for it, Yuuta dipped it in a bowl of sugar, frosting just the tip of the berry with a fine coating of sugar.

("Why sugar?" Saeki had demanded. "They're ripe! They don't _need_ sugar!"

"Yes, they do," Yuuta had said, serene, and went on dusting sugar over perfectly ripe berries anyway.)

Then he contemplated the sugared berry again. Could a guy find enlightenment in fruit? Saeki wondered about that, and figured that if anyone could do it, it'd be Fuji Yuuta.

Then, once he'd found his moment of zen, Yuuta lifted the strawberry to his mouth and wrapped his lips around it, biting down with a little sucking sound and a moan that ran straight down Saeki's spine and made his khakis too tight, and a blissed-out expression that made Saeki feel very stupid for being so damn jealous of a piece of fruit. He chewed slowly, eyes closed as he made small happy noises, and swallowed, completely unaware that Saeki's eyes were glued to the muscles moving in his throat, and then Yuuta licked his fingers clean, tongue moving over his fingers with slow swipes that made Saeki's mouth run dry.

And then he did it all over again.

Saeki twisted in his seat a little, knotting his hands together and biting his lip as Yuuta worked his way through the plate--for fuck's sake, how long could it _take_ to eat ten strawberries?--until finally, _finally_, he swallowed the last of them, and licked his fingers clean for the last time.

"Yuuta," Saeki said, voice quiet, even in his own ears.

"Huh?" Yuuta looked up, like he'd forgotten Saeki was even in the room. "What's up, Sae?"

"Put down the damn plate," Saeki said, and gave Yuuta just enough time to do so before launching himself across the couch.

Yuuta yelped and flailed as Saeki pounced him, although he wriggled and made appreciative sorts of sounds as Saeki claimed his mouth, tongue chasing the last traces of strawberry.

Fuck, Saeki thought, hands already busy with the buttons of Yuuta's shirt, he really _loved_ strawberry season.

**end**


End file.
